1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for intensity modulated radiation therapy treatment, and more specifically, a method and apparatus for optimization of collimator angles for multileaf collimators (“MLC”) used in intensity modulated radiation therapy treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
When determining collimator angles in intensity modulated radiation therapy treatment, or intensity modulated radiotherapy, (“IMRT”) inverse treatment plans for use with a MLC radiation delivery system, the most common practice currently is to select collimator rotation angles so that the MLC can be best conformed to the shape of the target, or lesion, in the radiation beam's eye view, or beams eye view (“BEV”). The algorithm used is based upon Brahme's orientation theory, by which the conformity for targets is prioritized. When using this algorithm, no consideration is given to delivery efficiency, e.g., reduction of the number of segments and monitor units (“MU”). Note, the beams eye view is a view from the perspective of the opening in the multi-leaf collimator along an axis of the radiation beam. Note also, the number of segments are considered reduced when adjacent segments have substantially the same intensity level. A reduction in MU's is a reduction in the amount of radiation delivered to the target.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no method or apparatus for determining the collimator angle before optimization in inverse treatment planning system, which favors, or enhances delivery efficiency, such as by reducing the number of segments and MUs.
Therefore, the art has sought a method and apparatus for determining the collimator angle before optimization in an inverse treatment planning system which favors, or enhances, the delivery efficiency by reducing the number of segments and MUs.